Claire Finn
Doctor Claire Finn is a Human Lieutenant and Chief Medical Officer aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. Doctor Finn is a seasoned officer who has served aboard many Planetary Union vessels. According to Admiral Halsey, she served with the Orville under the previous captain as a doctor prior to Ed Mercer assuming command.Episode 1: Old Wounds She is the mother of two sons, Ty and Marcus Finn. Early history Claire joined the Planetary Union as a commissioned officer and worked in the Medicine wing. As a doctor, she specialized in molecular surgery, DNA engineering, and psychiatry and took an interest in temporal field technology, the acceleration of time within a quantum bubble.Episode One: Old Wounds She requested a transfer to the Orville in 2419. By that point, Claire was already a highly experienced doctor and over-qualified for the post. She later recalled that she requested the Orville because she wanted a ship with a freshman captain: "I always request my transfers based on where I'm needed. I'm more stimulated that way."Episode One: Old Wounds Career under Captain Mercer Doctor Finn arrives at the Orville shortly before the arrival of Captain Ed Mercer in September, 2419, and almost immediately ingratiates herself among the crew as a smart and collected senior officer.Episode One: Old Wounds "This is your first command," she tells Ed at their first meeting. "And I think you can use my help."Episode One: Old Wounds Mission to Epsilon 2 Claire's skills would be put to the test a week later on a resupply mission to the Epsilon Science Station on the planet Epsilon 2. Claire joins Ed, Kelly, and Alara to speak with Doctor Aronov. Aronov is adamant that enemy Krill are interested in stealing a ''quantum accelerator'', a device which can accelerate the flow of time, for themselves. They are interrupted by Doctor Derek Ashton, a lab technician and undercover Krill operative, who takes Claire hostage. She is rescued by Chief of Security Alara Kitan, who distracts and subdues Derek. Derek had already called for Krill support, and a cloaked Krill destroyer comes out of hiding to raid the facility. Faced with three teams of Krill soldiers, Claire and the others battle their way to their shuttle and return to the Orville. Along the way, she treats Ed for a shoulder wound. Working on the Orville When Claire arrived at the Orville, she was given an office on the ship is beside the entrance door of Sick Bay, where she leads a staff of medical officers. From the earliest days under Captain Mercer, she quickly establishes herself as a source of strength for the rest of the senior staff and frequently remains on the BridgeFinn can be found on the Bridge during the ship's first departure under Captain Mercer, and during a battle with a Krill destroyer outside the planet Epsilon 2. Episode 1: Old Wounds. to stay abreast of the ship's affairs.Episode 2: Command Performance Yet her presence both on the Bridge and in Sick Bay places her in the unique position to help the Bridge officers and to communicate the needs of the rest of the ship. Claire becomes a tough but loving therapist and adviser for the rest of the senior staff.Finn advises and comforts Alara Kitan, whom was acting commander at the time. Episode 2: Command Performance. Claire serves as acting commander in October, 2419, when Ed and Kelly go missing; Second Officer Bortus is on a leave of absence; and Alara joins Isaac for an away mission to the Calivon system. As the highest ranking officer on the ship, Claire is placed in the Captain's chair.Finn advises and comforts Alara Kitan, whom was acting commander at the time. Episode 2: Command Performance. Personality Doctor Finn is a strong-willed, independent mother who is career-minded. Almost immediately after meeting Captain Mercer for the first time, he puts her on the defensive by saying, "You don't think I have the balls to do this job." Claire shoots back, "Well, I am your doctor, sir, and if your balls are under par, I'll know."Episode One: Old Wounds Claire is a woman of science. When she visits the Epsilon Science Station, she is the crewmember most fascinated by the facility's tremendous scientific advances, in particular its quantum accelerator, which has the power to move time forward at an increased speed.Episode One: Old Wounds Relationship with the crew Claire is strong, but also a source of comfort and empathy for the senior staff, often functioning as a ship's therapist. After Ed and Kelly were kidnapped by Calivon zookeepers, the youthful Alara is placed in the Captain's chair. However, due to a series of command missteps, the ship is badly damaged and Claire treats the injured in Sick Bay. Alara sees her own inexperience as inability to lead, and she requests Claire to remove her from command. Claire refuses. She acknowledges that Alara may have made a mistake, even one that hurt their own crew, but that Alara learned from her error and is fit to command. The Doctor agrees to advise Alara more often in the future. Later, when Alara must decide whether to follow orders from Planetary Union Central not to rescue the missing commanders, Claire refused to decide for Alara, but simply clarified the problem so that she could better choose for herself.Episode 2: Command Performance Trivia * Perhaps out of dedication to her career in medicine, Doctor Finn has a green streak of hair on her left side at the front. * She suffers from near-debilitating acrophobia, a fear of heights.Epsilon 4: If the Stars Should Appear Appearances *''Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 3: About a Girl'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria'' *''Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 7: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 8: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 12: Mad Idolatry'' References Category:Orville Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans